


Claustrophobia

by lovethecoat51



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Danny mentions his phobia all have very different reactions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Danny brings up the fact he's claustrophobic, he expects a smart-ass response from Steve.

He's a little shocked that instead, he gets the understanding, bordering-on-caring Steve. It throws Danny a little more than the cramped bunker Steve's halfway in, but not enough to convince him to follow.

The real kicker, though, comes when Steve pokes his head back out with a look on his face like his whole world has been turned upside down. "Hey, Danny?"

"Huh?"

"How'd it take me four years to learn that about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't pay such close attention to me." The reply is out of his mouth before he can stop it, a little nearer the truth than he was expecting, but it seems to satisfy his partner. Alright, maybe "satisfied" isn't the look on Steve's face, but it's enough to shut him up and get on with the job.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time, however, Danny gets the asshole response he was expecting.

"I'll hold your hand, come on." Steve even has the nerve to  _physically hold his hand out_.

Ass.

"Hey, claustrophobia is not something you make fun of, Steve, okay?"

"We'll hold a telethon, come on."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

The grin on Steve's face says he knows full well that he is a jerk - but what does that make Danny when three days later, he's still kicking himself for not taking that hand?


	3. Chapter 3

 The third time, Danny isn't even sure what Steve's saying. There's dust everywhere, he can't breathe right, and he's pretty sure he's about to die. Trapped under a building. What a  _fantastic_  way to go. Steve's talking about moving things, about finding a way out of this hopeless situation, and it's so  _Steve_  that Danny wants to punch him.

"Danny, relax, it's gonna be okay."

"Is it okay? 'Cause I'm in a confined space with a bunch of concrete on top of me, and given my present condition, that's not the best situation for me. You know what I mean?"

"Right, right, right. Claustrophobia."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

The only thing Danny can focus on, though, is how tightly Steve is gripping his hand.

So maybe holding hands really does help.


End file.
